A Master Captured
by TalonWolf Jedi
Summary: As Anakin Skywalker is sent on a mission by the Jedi Councel Ahsoka Tano Has a vision. Knowing that her Master is in grave danger She and Obi-Wan Kenobi are forced to investigate. When they Arrive, things only look worse... Ehhhh... I didnt realy planned on a summery at the time soo... yeah. But Read it Anyways. The story is WAYYY better than the Summery. xD
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know, Star Wars belongs to the one and only Gorge Lucas**

**Not Me :D**

**This is a old fanfiction i just so randomly found lieing deep in my ipod... BEEN WONDERING WHERE IT WENT... well i furnished it up and fixed some typhos :D so I hope you enjoy!**

Anakin Skywalker was walking in the jedi temple halls, there was really nothing to do and he was distressfully bored. He only stared out the windows as he passed them by, looking into the great many cities of Coruscant. It was a very sunny and bright summer afternoon, it was so hot out that there was barely a single cloud in sight. Anakin sighed as he turned his head to look at the floor which he walked upon._Sigh there is nothing around to do, I could really use a fight right now__**… **_Anakin thought along when he was walking. A few Jedi Masters, Padawans, and younglings walked past by him and sometimes giving a respective bow toward the young jedi knight as he too would bow respectively back at them. Anakin started to stare out the window again as he walked…

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Barriss Offee have challenged each other to a sparring match, to see who was stronger in skill and in the force…

"…Ha! You are kidding me! I'm trained by the chosen one! You can't possibly beat me?!" Ahsoka prided herself as she got into her fighting stance. She forced a green training saber to her hand and put it in her common shein grip which she is most comfortable with.

"Yes I know, but Master Luminara has taught me a few things you don't know!" Barriss stated. She also grabbed a training saber that was the same blue as her real lightsaber. She too got into her fighting stance.

After a few moments of silence they soon clashed their lightsabers together. The sound of their training sabers echoed in the training room. A icy Blue blade against an emerald green blade. Tano with most effectiveness let go of their lock and force jumped behind Barriss and was falling down upon her with the lightsaber buzzing through the air. Barriss felt it coming and looked up with her lightsaber and blocked the blow just before it could take her down. Ahsoka removed her lightsaber to hit her again and Barriss blocked it. Barriss jumped back and swung the blue training saber at Ahsoka's head, while Ahsoka blocked in just in time. After roughly about 3-4 minutes the two Padawans were sweating and had finished. Ahsoka won the fight by knocking Barriss's Training Saber out of her hand…

"Ha, well it looks like I win!" The Teenage Padawan said triumphantly.

"… well I guess you did. Master Skywalker taught you well! Good game." Barriss said as she walked off the training platform and replaced her Training Saber back from where she got it last.

"Thanks, He knows what he is doing, I'm proud to be His Padawan." Ahsoka said as she too put Her Training Saber back onto the Saber rack. Ahsoka and Barriss wiped the sweat off their foreheads as they sat down for a few moments to cool off.

"Ugh, now I stink…" Ahsoka complained as she sniffed herself.

"Haha ha! We Both stink! We need to shower up before we return to our Masters!" Barriss laughed as She too sniffed herself.

"Well then I'm heading to our quarters then! It's so uncomfortable feeling sticky and sweaty! Mostly when I'm out on the Field I'm stuck with that feeling… buuut you get used to it in a little while." Ahsoka said. She got up and walked out the door with Barriss and they both said bye to each other and parted their own ways.

Ahsoka was walking down the Halls to the lift. She walked in and pressed her floor number and waited. When the lift finally stopped on her floor she continued on out into the long hallway and went to Her and Anakin's shared rooms. She used the force to unlock the door. The force lock twisted and unlocked and the door opened with a swift sound. _Huh? I wonder where Anakin is, _Ahsoka wondered. Ahsoka picked her fresh cloths out of the drawer and went to her and Anakin's refresher to take a shower. She turned on the warm water and went in. Once she was done she grabbed the towel with the force and got dressed. As she walked out the bathroom she was fixing her strap bracelets on her skinny arms until her Master finally came into their quarters.

"Hey Snips, how was your day?" Anakin called from the living area.

"Oh, good as normal Skyguy!" Ahsoka responded as she walked into the living area with her Master.

"Oh… well that's good. I've been thinking we should eat out for dinner. What do you say Snips?"

"That's sounds great! Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin thought for a good moment before responding to his Padawan. "Hmm we might be going to Dex's diner… how about that?"

"Sounds good to me." Ahsoka said in a cheerful way. Somehow she so suddenly felt tired…

"Ahsoka? Are you ok? You look like you have been working too hard today. Why not rest." Anakin could feel the sudden stress and weariness upon his Padawan through the Force.

"Master, I'm perfectly fine! Now let's go. I do feel hungry." The Padawan tried to hide the tiredness in her eyes by smiling. But her smile was a little stressed, plus Anakin could see how tired she was through her eyes and he could also feel it in the Force.

"Sigh… fine let's go. After we come back I want you to get some rest." Anakin tried to put on a smile on his face as well. They soon left their shared quarters and went off to the Hanger area to grab a speeder. They soon got onto a Speeder Bike and flew through the Coruscant skies. About 15 minutes they finally arrived at Dex's diner and parked their Speeder. Ahsoka and Anakin walked through the door making it ring.

"Ah Hello Skywalker… umm Padawan Tano right?" Dex greeted.

"Yes, I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka smiled toward Dex.

"Hello Ahsoka. You may take a seat wherever you like! I'll be with you in a little bit." Dex went back to the kitchens as Ahsoka and Anakin toke a nice table next to the window. The sun was shining promisingly upon them, the feeling made Ahsoka smile at her Master which in turn Anakin smiled back at his Padawan. Somehow Ahsoka didn't feel as tired from the practice earlier today as she was before. Dex soon came to take their orders.

"So what are you two having today." He smiled

"What are you going to order Snips?" Anakin questioned his young Padawan.

"Hmm… I think I want root beer and the Rokarian dirt-fish fillets." Ahsoka looked up from the menu that was lying on the table up at the man. Ahsoka then returned the question to her Master.

"What are you going to order SkyGuy?"

"I think I want the extra spicy Nuna salad sandwich,with Bluefizz soda." Anakin replied.

"Alrighty then, Coming up!" He left the Padawan and Master and went back to the kitchen.

"So what did you do today that made you so tired Snips?" Anakin brought up.

"Oh, I was studying in the library and later on me and Barriss did a sparring match today." Ahsoka said calmly.

"Ah… did you take a shower?" Anakin squinted while looking at her.

"Of course I did!" Ahsoka snapped.

"Ok, ok!" Anakin stopped with the questions.

"So what did you do today?" Ahsoka asked while putting her head on her hands.

"Oh… umm nothing much. Sure I got to talk to Obi-Wan and have some tea with him but for the rest of the afternoon nothing much." Anakin said with boredom.

"Oh really… Huh, that's a first!" Ahsoka teased at him.

"Heeeyy…" Anakin glared at her. Ahsoka just smiled cheekily at him and began eating their meal.

….

Long after they finished eating they returned to the Jedi Temple.

" HA Yeah right! You cannot beat your own Master!" Anakin said when he and his Padawan walked through their quarter's door.

"Oh you sure about that? Cause last time I remember was that I beated you fair and square in the last duel!" Ahsoka protested.

"My guard was down! I haven't even slept for days!"

"oh yeaah right. I still won!" she said as she walked up to the small couch in their living quarters.

"Whatever." Anakin rolled his eyes. He looked outside the windows, the sun was nearly setting. It was getting late. "It's time to go to bed Snips."

"But I'm not tired." Ahsoka protested again.

"It's been a long day, you should get some rest. You don't know what tomorrow holds." Anakin pressed.

"Sigh… fine. Goodnight Master." Ahsoka said as she walked to her part of the quarters.

"Goodnight Snips." Anakin smiled to his young but growing up Padawan. Ahsoka returned the smile and went to lie down on her floor mat. She turned off the shared bedroom lights by using the Force and lied down. She didn't even bother changing her outfit because she already took a shower and didn't bother to put on her Jedi sleeping robes. She pulled the covers over. She snuggled in the warm blue blanket with the gold Jedi emblem on it. She rethought the day as she stared out the window. The Coruscant moon was shining through the blinds as the speeder cars zipped by in the dark but orange-ish purple skys. She smiled to herself as she fell to sleep. A thick darkness covered her eyes like a thick blanket.

. . . . . . . . .-*-. . . . . . . . . . .

Now Ahsoka was still asleep but she felt like she was awake. She couldn't tell what time it was or where she was. She felt a presence in the Force nearby. She looked all around her but it was still pitch black. Then She suddenly heard a distant lightsaber clash. She looked around again, this time more frantically. She turned around to the source of the sound and saw what looked like was her Master's blue lightsaber fighting against a Sith Lord's crimson red lightsaber. She could make out her Master's figure clearly. He was desperate and infuriated. It looked like a blind fight. But she couldn't make out the "Siths" figure; it was nothing but a blurry shadow fighting with a lightsaber against her Master's. She was tensed up and unable to move for a strange apparent reason. The shadowy figure raised its bright crimson red lightsaber and it hummed as the blade flew through the air and to its attacker. The blade didn't miss. Ahsoka gasped in horror.

The blade sliced Anakin's lightsaber in half and cut off his hand. Half of his cut off hand fell to the floor and melted into the darkness while both halfs of his lightsaber hit the ground with an inaudible clank. The blue crystal which was contained within the lightsaber glowed as it rolled out with a soft clinking sound. It lost its glow and you could barely see it in the dark floor.

"MASTER! NOOO!" Ahsoka started yelling and screaming in her sleep.

Anakin didn't yell out in pain or anything but only gripped his hand in at least some pain.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka started running toward her Master but she was unable to move. The "Sith" chuckled a familiar chuckle and then engulfed her Master with its shadows.

She then heard her master yelling out her name. she tried to yell back to him but her voice was lost and was only a whisper.

She then suddenly gasped awake, the lightsaber clash ringing in her own montrails. She was startled when she found her master bent down and slightly shaking her right shoulder.

"It's ok Snips! I'm here." Anakin reassured. But you could clearly see a worried look on his face. Ahsoka was sweating and the ringing sound was gone. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "What's wrong?" Anakin questioned.

"Nothing… its- it was just a nightmare. That's all." Ahsoka reassured.

"No, something's wrong. I know you too well, nothing, not even a nightmare could scare you like that." Anakin checked. Ahsoka couldn't lie to her own master… he could tell by her habits, actions, and attitude. Either way he can use the force to tell whether or not if she's lying.

"Sigh, it was just a nightmare…" She quietly added, "About you…"

Anakin looked a little somewhat startled. "What… do you mean, 'About ME'?"

"… you were in a blind fight with what seemed like a sith and he dis-handed you and broke your lightsaber, then he engulfed you in his shadow, or captured you." Ahsoka said. She was very disturbed with the thought of Anakin losing his hand that she shivered.

Anakin made a quick glance down to his false robotic right hand and looked back at Ahsoka. "Heh… Snips, that's not true, I would never lose my hand." _…Again.._He added in his thoughts. "Plus I could beat any sith! I'm the chosen one, I'm strong."

"But… bu-…. It felt so real. It must have been a vision. Maybe it means I should protect you better, or maybe I should pay more attention, or maybe I need to-" "You don't need to do anything. It's alright Snips." Anakin interrupted. "Even if it's a vision I know now I should watch my back, even if you were there."

"But that's the problem, I wasn't there."

Anakin remained in silence for a little while… "Well at least I know now, thanks for telling me. Its ok, the Force will guide me. There is nothing to worry about." Anakin patted Ahsoka's right shoulder with his left hand. Ahsoka hugged him. "Thanks Master, but please be careful." Anakin seemed a little started by the young teenager's hug. He then accepted it and hugged her softly back, "Your welcome Snips. Your welcome."

Anakin then left her bed and went back to his. He looked over the bedroom to Ahsoka's mat as she snuggled toward the wall. He thought on the vision Ahsoka had and it worried him. _What if I'm not that strong, what if any sith could beat me… no no don't get those thoughts into your own head. I AM too strong, why else would I still be here after fighting all those sith lords. Noo no… something isn't right. _Anakin tried to get to sleep, but he ended up rolling around instead. But after a few minutes he found himself comfortable and finally got to rest. It all depends on what the Force decides what tomorrow is like…..~

**Woo! I hope you enjoyed the story so far cause I did :D**

**Well I might post another chapter SOON, but no promises! Life is busy! D: so comment on how much you enjoyed it and you may be the first to get a Pink Lightsaber... :D**

**OHHHHH YAWN! Look at the time! GOODNIGHT LADYS AND ENDERMEN!**

**:D lol! Endermen:D well only if you are one…. Unless your Slenderman… o)_( O GAWD THE ATTACK OF THE –DERMENS! GOOD LORD IM TIRED! *shuts off computer* …. Crap I forgot to save my story D: oh whatever… NEXT CHAPTER SOON! WOO! Goodnight...  
**

**If you came this far READING THIS …**

**V**

**I got a joke that you may enjoy telling your friends while you wait for the next chapter…**

**There was a sale at the Maul, and everything was HALF OFF!**

**:D GET IT? Darth maul in half?! His name sounds like mall! *crickets from outside her window***

**:I goodnight. LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO and welcome :D to CHAPTER 2 :U**

**I hope you enjoy~!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A~Master~~*~~Captured~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sun rose up slowly over the horizon from the east. The cool breeze blew from the east and to the west. If there were ever any birds in Coruscant you could hear them chirping, but instead you heard the loud and mumbled chatter of the living residents on the streets and the echoing sounds of the engines of speeders flying by. Ahsoka was looking outside her window while lying in her sleeping mat. The sunrise was very pretty. usually she would get up around this time to go to really cool missions with her Master and sometimes, that's if they don't have anything to do or anywhere to go she would go to mind her studies with the other Padawan's and Younglings. She looked over to her Master's side of the room and saw him walking quietly back and forth from the bathrooms to the side of his mat. He was packing things up. Ahsoka fully didn't understand, she didn't hear of a mission going on. So she got up from her bed and walked to the other side of the room to ask Anakin what was going on.

"Mornin' Snips. how did you sleep?" Anakin greeted in a somewhat sleepy but refreshed voice.

"Oh, I slept great. Where are we going?" Ahsoka questioned.

"... I'm sorry Snips, but the Counsel asked that I go by myself." Anakin responded solemnly.

"... Then who is going to watch your back? What if you get captured... and get hurt." Ahsoka started to trail off.

"Snips, I'm not going to get captured OR hurt. I'll be fine on my own, you'll see. I want you to stay here and mind your studies, and Do not get into trouble." Anakin said as he zipped up his rations bag and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Ahsoka looked troubled and upset, but she obeyed her master, though she does not wish to let her master go alone without her.

"I'll be ok Snips..." Anakin trailed off when he saw his Padawan looking at the ground. "I'm sorry you can't go with me, but I'll be back, soon." Anakin kneeled down to look into her eyes and gave her a short hug and left the room. Ahsoka was surprised that her master hugged her. It only made her even sadder. But she couldn't let it get to her. She looked outside the window, the sun was nearly above the horizon. She left the room and entered the halls. She looked both ways and didn't see her master so she thought she could sneak away with not going to her lessons and go to the briefing chambers. The young Padawan pressed the buttons to the lifts and waited for it to come down. Once the lift finally came down the doors opened and Ahsoka walked inside. She then pressed in the number to the level where the briefing chambers where at. Once the door opened she peeked outside. Her Master wasn't too far from the lift so Ahsoka ducked to the side to prevent from being seen. She held the button that keeps the doors open. When she felt that it was safe to go out she left the lifts only to find her Master walk into a room and disappear. She ran quietly to that room he walked into and went to her favorite corner she hides in to listen to their missions. It was a good morning so far. No one was walking out in the Jedi Temple right now because everyone is in the training levels doing their classes and studies and lightsaber trainings. Ahsoka listened carefully to Master Windu as he talked briefly about the mission Anakin is to be sent on…

"We seemed to have located Count Dooku's command frigate out near the outer rim near the huttese planet, Nal Hutta. We are hoping that you can sneak aboard that frigate and capture the count and end this war. You will have the Resolute and Captain Rex and his men to back you up in case anything bad happens but that's all we can give you for now. We don't want you or your men to be spotted."

"It's as good as it is done Master Windu." Anakin said.

"Good. We have a captured Separatists ship in your starship's hanger. You will sneak aboard the Count's frigate that way. Your frigate's hanger code is 95563. You are going alone; your Padawan may not assist you this time. This meeting is adjourned." Master Windu closed the briefing and Anakin bowed and left him and walked near the exit of the door. Right when Anakin passed Ahsoka a little ways he felt her presence in the Force and turned to his side to see his Padawan there hiding behind one of the pillars.

"Sighh didn't I tell you to go to your studies? This mission isn't for you!" Anakin became a little infuriated.

"I'm sorry Master. It's just I… I still feel worried for you after having that dream last night…" Ahsoka lowered her head after her Master yelling at her. Anakin seemed a little ashamed for yelling at his Padawan. He knew what she was going through. He had the very same dreams before his mother Smii died. He despised that day ever since. It scared Anakin a little, If Ahsoka was dreaming of such things what if he Could die like his mother? He remained quiet for a good minute while staring down at his Padawan and thinking her dream through.

_Does the Force really want me to go alone and suffer? Is it a test? Is it wise to go at this time? Should I not go at all? I can't bring my Padawan because I'll be disobeying Master Windu and the counsel's orders. Is it wise to go? Is the Force trying to tell me and my Padawan something? _Anakin's head was practically swimming with questions. He broke out of his thoughts and sighed too his Padawan.

"I'll be careful for your sake but I'm sorry that I cannot bring you with me. It would be disobeying the Counsel's orders. Besides I can do this, my Master has taught me well and I shall not fail." _I hope._ He looked into his Padawan's eyes which were glued to the floor. He placed a hand on her shoulder and bent his left knee.

"Ahsoka, I'll be fine. I Promise. I will return despite your silly dream. Dreams are just dreams, they aren't always true. I think your just upset that you can't go on another mission with me, isn't that true?" Anakin reasoned.

"Yeah I guess so… I really do want to go with you. Your right Master, I guess it is just a silly dream. But I don't want to be here all by myself…" Ahsoka said in a soft low tone after looking up at her Master.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. There's always Obi-Wan to mess with" Anakin jokingly smiled. "Plus I'll be back real soon. It's only like a 2 day, 4 day mission. I'll see you around I have to get going." Anakin stood up and patted Ahsoka on the shoulder and left her. "I'll see you soon Snips!" Ahsoka is going to miss her Master but like her Master said she shouldn't worry about a silly dream. She walked to the lifts and went to the training levels.

This may be the last time she may ever hear her Master call her Snips. She still was deeply worried. But she still trusted in the Force. But the Force is testing her again…~

**Ahh Short and epic chapter… I got tired. It was extreamleh late! *yawns* DI**

**Well review and comment and ill post another chapter here soon! OH YES... i almost forgot :3**

**yeah i heard some of u peoples say that u have friends who dont like star wars... sigh. i know how you feel ._.**

**but anyways heres one that a teacher of mine at a writing class made up.**

**includes countrys in it. its not ment to offend any of them... D:**

**[2/21/2013 10:22:37 PM] TalonWolf Jedi: [Thursday, February 21, 2013 9:55 PM] TalonWolf Jedi:**

"so were all Americans right? even before or after we go to the bathroom.  
Well what are you when your in the bathroom?"  
"Ur-A-Pee'in (european) "  
"but what are you when your trying to find a bathroom?"  
"Your A Rush'in" (Russian)  
and well what are you when your not doing anything and not bothering finding a bathroom?  
A Roam'in (Roman)  


**Lol. xD i hope you enjoyed this new chapter and this little joke my teacher made. remember! comment or review... o3o**

**so i'll SEEYAAAAAAAAAA**

**OH. note. im going to delete The Random Mission. im rly bored of it _ and its just a ghost floating around on my profile. so yeah...**

**well good night!**


End file.
